1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet head and an inkjet head assembly having the same, and more particularly, to an inkjet head and an inkjet head assembly having the same allowing for uniform pressure in ink ejected through nozzles by the use of a pressure adjusting channel connecting pressure chambers while the pressure chambers are arranged to face each other and the nozzles connected to the pressure chambers are arranged in rows between the pressure chambers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an inkjet head converts electrical signals into physical impulses so that ink droplets are ejected through small nozzles. Particularly, an inkjet head assembly includes an inkjet head having a nozzle plate and a cartridge supplying ink to the inkjet head.
In recent years, a piezoelectric inkjet head has been used in industrial inkjet printers. For example, it is used to directly form a circuit pattern by spraying ink prepared by melting metals such as gold or silver onto a printed circuit board (PCB). A piezoelectric inkjet head is also used for creating industrial graphics, or for the manufacturing of a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED), and a solar cell.
Inside an inkjet head of an industrial inkjet printer, there are provided an inlet and an outlet through which ink is introduced and ejected in a cartridge, a reservoir storing the ink being introduced, and chambers transferring the driving force of an actuator so as to move the ink stored in the reservoir toward nozzles.
In the case that an inkjet head according to the related art has chambers facing each other and nozzles respectively connected with the chambers, there are variations in the speed and size of ink droplets ejected through each nozzle. Accordingly, there is a need for research so as to remove such variations.